


The Eighth - Part One

by barstard



Series: The Eighth [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus x Dave, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy AU, eighth academy kid, i dont rly know if there is a name for this kinda au, i forgot to indent lol sorry, idk where this is rly going ksdks, theyre about 13 in this, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barstard/pseuds/barstard
Summary: The Umbrella Academy welcomes an Eighth member.





	The Eighth - Part One

‘Welcome home, Number Eight.’

Number Eight, so called by her newly adoptive father, was a scrawny 13 year old. She had a shortly cropped mess of hair that could possibly pass as a pixie cut if she attempted to wrangle the mess. A few streaks of pearly white scattered throughout the tangle of near-black brunette. She had grey eyes that were dull with tiredness and a small gap in her two front teeth that were the result of the fact that she had barely stepped foot in a dentist office let alone been considered for braces.  She shuffled awkwardly in her place, glaring at the floor as if it held some unforetold secret. Mr. Hargreeves’ hands tightened almost painfully on her shoulders. She risked a quick glance upwards to Grace, her adoptive mother, and saw that she was smiling, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and her eyes were slightly glazed over. Number Eight returned her own gaze to the entry hall of the mansion before her. A massive chandelier rained soft yellow light down upon the room from its many antiquated globes. Lush carpets blanketed the floor. Everything seemed… old.  And expensive.

Mr. Hargreeves let go of her shoulders and took a step forward before booming with that authoritative voice of his, ‘Children!’

Eight raised an eyebrow.  _How could anyone possibly hear him from down here?_ Yet not even a minute later, a small army of children came galloping down the stairs. She’d been told that she would have a few new siblings but she wasn’t expecting… this. She hadn’t expected anything she had experienced so far, to be completely frank.

Seven kids stood tall and straight-backed in the centre of what felt like a lobby, in some sort of formation.  _But that’d be ridiculous. They’re kids._  Anyone who’d had the pleasure of knowing Reginald Hargreeves for longer than say, the duration of an adoption process would happen to know, however, that this was a daily occurrence for the aforementioned children.

‘Eight, this is your family from this here point on. You will train with them. You will fight with them. You will learn with them. You are approximately 13 years late to your duty, so be prepared to give everything and anything to become on par with your sibling’s skill. Am I understood?’

Eight blinked. The kids gazed back at her, their eyes sparkling with what she assumed was pity. But that couldn’t be right. They lived in this mansion, with a mother and father and everything they could possibly need. She didn’t understand. What was she preparing for? What was she 13 years late for? Nothing made sense to Little Number Eight. ‘I-I don’t understand, mister.’

Mr. Hargreeves narrowed his eyes. ‘You heard me. There will be no dilly-dallying. You have 24 hours to form an acquaintance with your siblings. No more, no less.” He adjusted his monocle. “Report back to me once 24 hours has ceased. Grace will see to you. You are now a member of the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy. Do not disappoint me.’

And with that, Mr. Hargreeves took Grace by the arm and left through one of the many hallways. Eight sniffed, wiping at her wet eyes hastily. She was determined not to disappoint the stoic children in front of her, who were now staring at her like she was some sort of interesting bug. She took a deep breath and a step forward.

The blonde one spoke up first. ‘What’s your power, then?’

‘I-‘

‘Luther, don’t be rude, she’s clearly traumatised.’ A girl with curly long hair chided.

‘Sorry, uh… Welcome?’

Eight raised a single eyebrow and sniffed again.

‘Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves or something?’ said a gangly boy at the end of the line.

‘Yeah, s’pose we should. I’m Number One. Luther.’ Said the blonde boy.

‘I’m Diego,’ spoke up a boy who stood with a frown, his arms crossed. Eight’s eyes widened at the sight of numerous knives strapped to his body. The blades contrasted against his schoolboy uniform peculiarly.

‘Allison. Diego there is Number Two, I’m Number three.’ The girl said. Diego scowled.

The gangly boy smirked and pulled a thin, cylindrical object from his pocket. If Eight didn’t know any better, she’d guess it was a cigarette of some sort. But it obviously couldn’t be. He was thirteen. ‘Welcome to the little house of horrors, dear Eight! I’m Number Four but my closest pals,’ he winked. ‘Call me Klaus. My condolences.’ He held out a hand. Eight shook it nervously. Nothing was making any more sense. In fact, it had gotten all the more confusing.

‘I don’t understand,’ she mumbled in a small voice.

‘Oh, Eight, you will soon enough. No need to… well, worry.’ He laughed.

The kids continued introducing themselves.

‘I’m Five,’ Said Five. That is all he said. He had a bored expression on his face.

‘Hi,’ said a small boy, ‘I’m Ben. Number Six, I guess.’

And last, a girl hiding behind a curtain of mousy brown hair. She stood a few steps away from the others, separating herself. She didn’t say anything.

‘That’s Vanya, she has no powers. She’s the seventh.’ Said the girl from before confidently.

Eight eyed Vanya curiously.

‘And you’re the Eighth. Do you know why you’re here, then?’ Luther questioned bluntly.

Eight flatly repeated the statement she’d received from Mr. Hargreeves upon her adoption. ‘I’m here because… because I have unique abilities that make me a danger to society yet a great asset to him and the academy.’

The kids stared back at her. Klaus let out a small giggle. ‘Oh, is that all!’

Luther glared at him. ‘Shut up, Klaus. Our father is right. We’re dangerous, but he taught us how to control ourselves. We help people now. Together.’

‘Control is a strong word,’

Luther ignored him. ‘Are you familiar with your own powers?’

Allison interrupted. ‘Hang on, we don’t even know your name. Do you have one yet?’

Eight faltered. ‘I- Mr. Hargreeves said that I am to be Number Eight. He hasn’t called me anything else. I don’t… understand.’

‘We’re just numbers to him, you see.’ Said Diego sourly. ‘Mum – grace – had to name us. You don’t have one?’

Eight shook her head.

‘Where were you born? D’you know? Mum based our names on our home countries, I think.’ Said Klaus.

Eight shook her head once more.

‘Helpful,’ muttered Diego. Allison pinched him.

A musical voice interrupted the discussion. ‘Silly children. Of course, she has a name. I picked it out, just as I picked out all of yours!’

Diego’s scowl lifted immediately. He flocked to his mother’s side. ‘Sorry, mother.’

Grace smiled kindly. ‘Sorry for what, dear?’

Diego’s body relaxed, his joints loosening. ‘Nothin’, Mom.’

‘You see, children… your father does not know where she was born. We found her later than usual, as her mother refused to give her up initially.’ This was news to Eight. She listened intently. ‘She did not believe your father at first. However, as she aged, her powers grew more evident and… coincidences began to occur. Her power was becoming… unmanageable.’

The children of the Umbrella Academy were engrossed in the story, at the edge of their metaphorical seats. ‘What’s your power, already?’ Klaus grumbled. Eight glared.

‘I want to know my name first. Then I’ll… I’ll show you.’

‘Goody!’

Grace glanced at Eight with an expression of understanding. Not something Eight was accustomed to. It unnerved her.

‘I chose Alexandra. Do you like it?’ she asked expectantly.

~~Eight~~   Alexandra’s heart fluttered, her eyes twinkled and she grinned the toothiest grin she could possibly manage. ‘I love it. I love it so much. Thank you, Grace.’

‘Please, call me Mom.’

And so in the span of approximately a day, Alexandra gained a family. And a Monkey Butler, but that was for her to discover later.


End file.
